powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Carlos Asheton
Carlos Asheton is the 4th ranked Wizard Saint and one of Lady Celsius's six generals. Though young-looking, Carlos has been through countless fights and wars and has trained several powerful mercenaries. He hails from a small farming town near the Third Hieracheal City and is a former member the Destiny Navy. He is very close to his mother and very well respected in his home village. Carlos is also the current demon lord of Demon World. Background Appearance Carlos follows a rather unique blend of ninja and samurai. He wears an open hoodie with sarashi wrapped around his waist and lower torso with the traditional hakama present, ballooning pants common in samurai. He wears a shoulder guard on his left are with traditional straw sandals. As White Requiem: He wears a heavy, high density white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar without the traditional hakama present. All armored sections feature fully-functional azure eyes with snake-like pupils. These eyes are not as much of an intimidation as much as the mask he wears; a completely white, two large horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all, a feature that paralyzes even Aija Egnell in fear. In his true demon form, Carlos is slightly larger than his human form, he is a vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of twisted upward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, and reptilian spines protruding from his back; his lower body is that of a large bull, the legs and feet of a lizard or dragon. Parts of his body appeared to be made of black scales with accents of red and orange. He also has silver veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a yellow diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and spiky gold knees and elbow guards with small barbs. His most notable feature is his snake-like eyes, which glowed red and did not have pupils. He also has large, wing-like jets of flame sprouting from his shoulders and more flames cascading off his spiked club tail. In this form, Rusty Crow manifest itself as a translucent shadow of a demon that encompasses his body. Personality Despite his status as a "Demon King", Carlos is actually very kind-hearted. He took in people who lost their homes from monster invasions, and defended the villages that were being attacked. He exhibits an almost obsessive love of doughnuts, engages in lecherous behavior, plays games with the local children and aids and befriends the adults, as well as making the occasional bizarre joke or quip. Although he's great at taking out the bad guys, that doesn't excuse the fact that Carlos has a swimsuit fetish, a fetish for sharp-tongued women, and busty little girls in maid outfits fetish, but he can still be considered one of the more "normal" and "intelligent" members of Celsius' personal guards, who just happens to end up in situations that usually lead to misunderstandings. These are his ultimate weaknesses. Whenever he sees a girl that fits into one of his fetishes, he usually gets a nosebleed. Due to his long life and legendary reputation, Carlos has lost a great many friends, his wife, and his father. In several instances, people he trusted have either betrayed him or been killed for simply knowing him. Powers Power Ranking Magic- He can analyze a target comprehensively, determining its identity, power source, power level, threat level, weaknesses, capabilities, etc. This takes a bit of time to complete, though. *Powering Up and Suppressing- Carlos controls his power level by releasing it in four stages: 45%, 80%, 100% and, 120%. By doing this he allows himself to have a fair fight with weaker opponents even while in his White Requiem armor. This ability drastically increases not only his strength but also his speed and durability to the point where he able to a direct hit from the Previous Demon Lord's war hammer and even Annette's Sonic Gun. It also appears to change the size of his skeletal structure accordingly, increasing his height, width, and the length of his limbs. At full power, his appearance changes drastically. He can also turn into his Demon Lord Form while at 120% to further boost his powers and on top of that, he can also unbind all of the Demon Seals to go beyond the power of a regular demon. When fully unleashed he is able to go blow to blow with Second State Huozai. **Damaging Aura- Carlos is capable of utilizing his Demon Energy as an aura to attack. By increasing its intensity, he is capable of cutting his opponents and dissolving energy-based defenses. Weaker demons and humans can literally be disintegrated simply by being in his presence at 80% of his maximum power. Abilities Seven Demon Seals: *Seal of Passion- Unbinding this seal, removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. *Seal of Recovery- Unbinding this seal, forcibly increases the user's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body. *Seal of Power- Unbinding this seal, increases the user's speed and power. May cause muscle tissue and bone damage on use. *Seal of Suffering- Unbinding this seal, further increases the user's speed and power as long as the are feeling any type of pain. *Seal of Wrath- Unbinding this seal, exponentially increases the user's speed and power. The unbinding of this seal releases such enormous amounts of mana and Ki that it creates an aura which people mistake as a mana coating. Unfortunately, the side effect of unbinding the seal is that the user's muscle fibres are ripped to shreds, causing intense pain if anything or anyone touches them. *Seal of Excitement- Unbinding this seal, further increases the user's speed, reflexes, and agility. *Seal of Penance- Unbinding this seal, Opening this gate will cause the user's blood to emanate a flaming aura of burning blood and mana from all pores of their body. Unbinding this seal uses up all of the body's stored energies while making the heart pump at maximum power. Exceeding the power of every other seal, the user is temporarily granted approximately a thousand times their normal power, far beyond that of a Magical Girl. The side effect of unbinding this seal is that it comes at the expense of the user's life, causing the user to crumble to ash after their mana and Ki runs out, having virtually cooked themselves from the inside-out. Regeneration: Carlos has the ability to almost instantly regenerate from most injuries, given that he has sufficient energy to do so. Demon Lord Form: The Demon Lord Form is a special form possessed by demons and demonic hybrids of royal blood which allows them to release their full supernatural potential. While in Demon Lord Form, the user will assume their true form. In this form, many of the demon's physical and magical attributes are amplified, and the demon may have access to upgrades or even additions to their normal abilities like flying or hovering. While in Demon Lord Form, the demon's speed and strength increase, and they constantly recuperate vitality and regenerate at higher speeds than normal. The demon also gain deeper voices. Some demons can stay in Demon Lord Form indefinitely, taking advantage of the power, defense, and speed boosts, but negates the Demon Lord Form's ability to heal. Unholy Hand: Carlos' secret weapon. The most notable feature of the Unholy Hand is, of course, its unusual ability to summon a larger, spectral arm. This arm can do feats of supernatural strength, which Carlos often uses to his advantage when fighting enemies. Carlos regularly uses it to move and throw objects much larger than him around. The Unholy Hand itself also seems to be highly durable, which when combined with its strength makes it very useful for blocking attacks. So far, the only thing that has successfully damaged the arm is the Holy Nova, an extraordinarily powerful Celestial Weapon known for being so perverted that it can cut through "anything it touches". Carlos does not wield any weapons with his Unholy Hand aside from Greed and Rusty Crow, but he does channel energy into Greed with it. The claws are sharp enough to leave marks, but Carlos never uses them intentionally. His Unholy Hand also gives Carlos complete muscle control. Extrasensory Combat: Carlos' signature unarmed combat style. Due to training from Ulala, Carlos possesses extremely honed reflexes, and can also sense her opponent's Ki to predict their movements, making their attacks simple to counter. He can also use Ki sensing to fight while blinded or with his eyes closed, see through illusions, and sense enemies' positions. Proven to know at least 127 different martial arts styles. Trackless Shift: Carlos energizes his body with Ki to move at incredible speeds, crossing vast distances in an instant to the point that others believe he is teleporting. His mastery is so profound that rain drops practically moved in slow motion relative to him, and he can move at such speed that he can create up to six "sound clones". Stealth Tactics: Carlos is capable of running around an enemy without making any sound, masking all the sounds his body makes. Enhanced Marksmanship: Carlos is considerably proficient with firearms, particularly handguns. He once shot three terrorists while falling from leaping out of a helicopter. Master swordsmanship: Carlos as a Demon Lord is an expert at swords as he was able to fight a Blazing Inferno Huozai without much problem, later he fought against several of Huozai's elite warriors. His sword slashes are too fast for the eye to see, he was able to cut off the arm of an assassin without that person noticing. Even at a very young age he was said to be immensely talented in assassination, he was able to successfully kill the previous Demon Lord and his heavily armed bodyguards without any injuries. Spells My Stomping Ground- He can create a localized zone where only the concept of "war" exists. Meaning that there is no room for negotiation. Within this zone he can summon his demon army. Techniques 9 Vital Cutter Technique: This technique attacks 9 vital points on an opponent's body almost simultaneously, and is designed to be a crippling blow. Super Shadow Boxing: Punches multiple times and sends the opponent flying straight back. Supernova Smash: Carlos' most powerful attack, he focus his Ki on his hand then release the punch, with the force enough to cause a explosion. Secret Sword - Dance of the Demon Swordsman: Carlos creates three speed clones before proceeding to assault the enemy, with the clones attacking from the left, right, and from above while Carlos comes in from behind for a sneak attack. The assault occurs on four fronts simultaneously; it is almost impossible to catch the opponent flat-footed. Furthermore, the mighty sword strikes are so severe that receiving a blow from just even one among the four will inevitably result in a fatal wound. Simply getting hit by all four attackers of the technique results in a blow powerful enough to send the opponent flying through several buildings. Secret Sword - Blade Rush: Carlos dashes to his opponent with great speed before attacking them with a quick horizontal sword strike. The tremendous speed leaves a trace of afterimage in the process. Secret Sword - Crescent Cutter: Carlos swings his sword in a single, large, crescent arc, which occurs with such ferocious velocity that the technique can be employed in situations where only a very limited time to react is available. The swing can be used to counter attacks from multiple opponents simultaneously. Secret Sword - Back Slice: Carlos does a powerful spin, generating the momentum needed to slash at any opponents behind them. Carlos can also utilise this spinning motion to trick an enemy that's in front of them. The enemy is fooled into thinking that Carlos will attack them, but instead Carlos attacks the targets behind himself. Demon☆ Rush: Carlos dashes towards his opponent and the mirage of a demonic pair of black wings appears behind him. He then unleashes a flurry of punches on his opponent. *Ascended ☆ Demon ☆ Rush: A refined version of his Demon ☆ Rush attack in which Carlos, taking the advice of the 5th Demon King, aims to kill with every one of his punches. In addition, his illusory demon wings are colored white, rather than black. Equipment Wizard Saints Identicard: Carlos holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies him as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants him the associated privileges. Rusty Crow: One of Carlos' most powerful weapons; this weapon used to be dormant until this blade managed to absorb one thousand witch souls and taste its owners demonic blood increasing its power. This weapon is extremely durable being able to take hits from Blazing Inferno Huozai without even cracking and only showing slight resistance. It does not possess any magical attributes, but more than makes up for it in sheer power, but it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. It is so strong that it can kill most Ex Nihilo is a single attack. Greed: Carlos habitually carries a custom made .45 caliber silver-plated revolver, a unique revolver with an over and under barrel style, this design allows it to fire two magnum rounds with each pull of the trigger. It fires bullets that can penetrate even the toughest dragon skin.Carlos' revolver has the barrel aligned with the 6 o'clock chamber, not the 12 o'clock chamber as is the typical configuration of standard revolvers. Carlos is the only Demon Lord known to wield a firearm because the other Demon Lords believe guns to be dishonorable. Modifications include: a 8-shot cylinder, targeting sights, porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip, the cylinder has also been modified to release on the right to reload rather than the usual left, as Carlos shoots with his left hand, and the gun also has a molded wooden grip and an intricate gold coin design carved into the right side of the gun (hence the name). White Requiem Armor: A magical armor forged from the souls trapped in purgatory, the armor allows him to fly, teleport in flashes of light, emit powerful beams of light-darkness and enhances his abilities to enable him to fight on par with the Gremory and the armor is virtually indestructible. *Rider's Chain: An enchanted gauntlet that fires a hook tipped chain, allowing Carlos to pull things towards him or pull himself towards his target. *Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi - Kusanagi: A very powerful divine sword that could nullify all magical abilities and cut through time and space. Its true power can be exerted if it were used by those who have the same divine blood as the Japanese God pantheon or simply by owning the other two sacred treasures. *Yasaka Bomber: Three magatamas bound together by a single, circular thread that is created either between two of the user's hands or from just one, which is then propelled towards the target as a single combined projectile that repeatedly and violently explodes on impact. *Yata Shield: The user can use the Yata Shield to deflect attacks, magic, and light back at their opponent via Empathy or contact with the shield. Weaknesses *Ki sensing doesn't work against magic-based enemies and people who use mana or psychic energy. *Faced with dealing with close friends makes him not use his full power outright unless absolutely necessary. *Not very smart academically speaking. *Is haunted and traumatized by the death of his wife. *As a demon, Carlos will take extra damage from holy/light-based attacks. *Has his honor before reason. *As stamina decreases, his regeneration becomes less efficient. *Often goes out of his way to help others, this can be used against him even though he is savvy to such tricks after the first few times he fell for them. *Can only use his "White Requiem" armor for a short amount of time as it puts an immense strain on his body, however, leaving him unable to move or fight afterwards. **Armor needs time to replenish itself outside of combat. **His teleportation ability appears to have a short channeling time, leaving him open to enemy attacks. **The White Requiem battlesuit responds to his thoughts, as a result it will not operate well if he does not believe it will. *His fighting style, while hard to read, can be predicted by highly skilled fighters. **His fighting style is not very effective in closed spaces. **Heavily lacking in truly powerful ranged attacks when not wearing the White Requiem. *Limits his strength for a fair fight, to such an extent that he allows himself to be "defeated" if his opponent is good enough. *His fetishes **Girls with small boobs **Little girls with big breasts **Women in French maid costumes **Intelligent women **Big breasted women with muscular bodies **Girls with glasses **Girls with big butts *Libido has gotten the better of him on multiple occasions. Trivia *Carlos' type is any girl in swimwear, especially in a microkini. *Carlos has completed 847 official missions in total: 122 D-rank, 147 C-rank, 216 B-rank, 323 A-rank, 39 S-rank. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet